There's Something About Sara
by GSR And Then Some
Summary: Re-take. Grissom meets Sara as she is studying forensics in university, but with the obvious attraction between them, will their friendship become more? Fluff and some angst.
1. Chapter 1

There were a million places Gil Grissom would rather be at this moment, but of all them places, he was in a rather up-end university in Boston. Though he wasn't entirely pleased voicing yet another lecture, there was something about the fresh New York air that kept him in a sane state of mind. Away from the lights and constant streaming line of deaths in Vegas, he was able to relax and spend his nights in a more than ample sized bed. His bed back home was homey and large enough for him to sprawl at his own will, but that sprawling was usually always interrupted by a certain detective.

Glancing back at the piece of paper that had his room number scrawled on, Grissom pushed a wooden door open and began to set up his things. The sound of a door opening drew his attention to the back of the room. A slight brunette stumbled her way in, clutching a bag over her shoulder and cursing at her less than graceful entrance. The pink tinge in her cheeks, spread down to her neck when she noticed the audience observing her clumsiness. Grissom's mouth would have formed a smile to ease her obvious embarrassment, but at that moment all he could

focus on was her face. And pretty much every other part of her body. Her legs, only partially covered by the loose fitting shorts were unbelievably long and lightly tanned. Her torso was donned in a white, short-sleeved top that clung to her like a second skin, not leaving much left to the imagination. The rich brunette curls that hung around her radiant face, framed the modest beauty there and highlighted her delicate features. It was only when she delicately cleared her throat and stepped into an aisle to take her place, when Grissom realised he had been staring. It was his turn to blush and blush he did, the creeping red flames covering his face completely. This time when the door opened, he didn't look up, but continued with rearranging his papers. The sheet at the bottom of the pile harboured each of the students' names, including the very attractive brunette. Almost absent-mindedly, Grissom scanned through the list, mentally crossing off possibilities. When every student had took their place, he had narrowed down to two names; Isabelle Young and Sara Sidle, based on their impressive achievements and grades, then began his speech.

Several times throughout the lecture, Grissom's attention was captured by the long-legged beauty seated in the second row.

Each time he couldn't fight back the urge to look at her, she was either taking notes, warding off a male student or staring intently at him. On the occasions their eyes met, his steady built composure seemed to take a hit, mesmerised by the blunt desire in her chocolate gaze.

At the end of the hour, Grissom breathed a heavy sigh of relief; that he had made it through the whole sixty minutes was a miracle. Being on the receiving end of the young woman's stares was having a very natural effect on a certain part of his anatomy. Desperately trying to get his breathing back into a normal pattern, Grissom stacked his papers again, too involved in his task to notice the approaching female. When he eventually looked up, his line of sight met exactly with the legs he had become accustomed to sneaking glances at. When his eyes met the face that had burned itself in his mind, his breathing suddenly hitched loud enough for her to hear. She threw a fifty watt smile his way and outstretched her hand, "Hi, I'm Sara Sidle," Grissom's smile widened when he realised he had been half right, "Hi, um... Is there something you wanted or...?" Sara glanced down at the floor for a second and unconsciously ran the tip of her tongue over her lips. "Yeah, actually I was wondering If I could ask you a few questions about forensics. It's just that-"

"I'd be happy to," he interjected, hardly even realising he had cut her off for he had been too awed by the fact she was even remotely interested in his line of work. Desperately trying to remember the name of the coffee shop he had passed on his way, he invited her out to discuss their mutual interest elsewhere.

TBC...

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the New York/Boston issue, I was under the impression that Boston is in New York due to recent issues, I will correct this in this chapter somehow. Thanks for the reviews! :)

Grissom smiled down at Sara as he pushed the door of Hard Rock Café open; Sara had recalled it's name as they walked down the side street leading from the University. A perky waitress approached them before they had even settled into the booth to take their orders. Sara shrugged out of her jacket, whilst Grissom scanned briefly through the menu, settling on a coffee for the both of them. Grissom found himself watching Sara as she tucked her hair behind her ears, fascinated by her astounding beauty. When she looked up at him, he couldn't have held back the smile that spread across his face if he wanted to. "So, you have more questions on anthropology?" he asked, a hint of amusement touching his tone. Her smile faltered slightly as she answered, "No, actually. I just finished my forensics course and I wanted to know if you could, um... recommend me? I mean, I know it's a lot to ask, but I just thought that maybe you know, you said that-" Grissom held a hand up to her, offering her a crooked grin and she blushed again, "I'm babbling aren't I? I'm sorry." At that moment, the waitress appeared, producing their coffees on the table. Grissom nodded his thanks whilst Sara kept her gaze trained on her hands, playing with her fingers absent-mindedly. "'Frisco have a good reputation, have you considered there?" he suggested, though his mind had other plans. In his head, it went like this; "Vegas is ranked 2nd in the country, come back with me."

"I can make a call if you want, I'm sure they'd love to have you." That fifty-watt smile painted itself on her face again, fully reaching her eyes. "I'd love that."

Never in his whole life had Gil Grissom felt like destroying anything with such anger than he did about the bleeping device in his back pocket. Sighing, he smiled apologetically at Sara and took out the offending object. "I'm sorry, I have a class in ten minutes," his voice was sad, betraying the ordinariness he had tried to portray. She smiled up at him, shaking her head, "No it's fine, thank you. For everything I guess, I'll uh-see you next week, then." Grissom stepped out of the booth, taking out a ten and placing it on the tray before heading back to the university. He had just about remembered which way he should be going when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He turned around just in time to see Sara Sidle half-jogging over to him, smiling widely. "I was that obvious, huh?" he laughed.

"Yeah, you didn't know your way _here_ either so I figured you could use some company," she told him, before adding, "And I like being that company." He was half-sure she didn't realise she'd said it out loud.

Grissom's next class passed more slowly than any other hour he had experienced before. No matter what stage of body decomposition he was talking about, he couldn't seem to get her off his mind. Especially her smile, how he would remember that smile for the rest of his life. Now all he could think about was when her next class was.

TBC...

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know I said I would fix the location problem, but I didn't so yeah... I will get round to it though!

The offending beep of an alarm worked it's way through Sara Sidle's sleep-hazed brain. Stretching her arm across the expanse of the mattress, she turned off the increasingly high pitched sound and dragged herself out of bed. Her train of thought seemed to be one-tracked on one thing. Even as she dressed, her mind was elsewhere and she still managed to make it out the door on time and in a presentable state.

The lecture room was half-filled by the time she entered, managing to make it through the door without so much as a stumble. Grissom, as he had insisted she call him, was setting up a projector and fumbling about with the number of wires surrounding the box. Smiling lightly to herself, she took the seat directly below the podium he was stood behind and tipped the useful contents from her bag onto the desk in front of her.

When he began his lecture, she saw how his eyes scanned the whole of the room, looking for her she hoped expectantly. When his eyes finally met hers, the electric current that ran through each of her nerve endings was enough to create an absent chill. He seemed to be just as affected by the intensity of her stare, as he returned his gaze straight back to the papers displayed on the overhead projector. As he made his way through the rest of the lecture, she managed to fight back the urge to fire off questions again. With great difficulty.

The bell signalling the end of another hour chimed loud and shrill throughout the hallway outside, startling Sara out of her Grissom-orientated daydreams. She watched through narrowed eyes at the blonde making her way toward him; noting how she practically strutted there. She caught her leaning suggestively over the desk he had re-positioned himself behind in her peripheral vision, catching herself before she could laugh as he straightened inconsiderably. Snapping the zip on her bag up, she made her way over to him just in time to watch the blonde leave, looking slightly defeated. He ran his hand over his face, jumping slightly when she spoke, "I'm too late to rescue you, huh?" his startled expression morphed into a lop-sided grin when he recognised her voice and looked up into her beaming face. "Just a little," he teased back, before shrugging into his coat and stepping round the desk to stand by her. "How is your coffee intake today?"

The second time they had coffee lasted just over two hours, despite the fact they only ordered one beverage each. Neither noticed how the other would stall in taking a sip, just to prolong the tranquil atmosphere between them. Sara once again held back the questions aching to fall from her tongue, opting for rather different approaches. Grissom also had to fight back the nagging in the back of his mind that resembled that of a faucet. _Sara. Sara. Sara. _As time went on he hardly even noticed it, too consumed by watching the gap between her front teeth or studying just how beautiful she was.

After their cups were completely drained of liquid, they forced themselves to leave the café. Sara immediately thought up ideas to keep him in her presence, but was beaten to the post when he suggested they take the long route. Grissom once again found himself listening to the dripping in the back of his head. There was a strong instinct to let his hand rest on the small of her back, or clutch her hand in his as they crossed the street. On one occasion, he forgot about the rules completely and found their arms linked on his part. The small thrill that ran through him when she didn't shrug out of his grip lasted long enough to pass through Sara's body as well. The almost picturesque pathway alongside the river, grabbed their attention and they began to walk down it, hand in hand. Grissom stopped halfway, gently tugging her to stand beside him as he leaned against the railing. She complied, looking out over the rippling water, deeply highlighted by the milky-white moon neither had noticed appear. When he looked down to their reflection, he saw how her head was turned completely toward his. Almost hesitantly, he looked over at her and found himself immediately captivated by her stare; neither noticing how the wind suddenly picked up around them. The fire in her eyes sent waves of heat throughout his body and she felt exactly the same, every nerve ending in her body screaming to break the contact. The sound of footsteps broke the tension drowning the atmosphere and both of them looked toward the oncoming sound, just in time to watch as a jogger passed by. Sara wrapped her arms around her torso, only just noticing how cold she was. Grissom draped his coat over her shoulders before taking her hand and leading her back to campus.

TBC...

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay I admit it, I have a description problem. I wrote the last chapter very late last night and I wanted to post it so I was kind of running out of ideas toward the end. Thanks for the reviews!

Grissom's brain rattled through ideas to break the silence between them; neither had spoken since their obvious attraction had nearly transpired into something more. Sara threw numerous glances his way, but on each occasion he seemed to be too enthralled by his feet.

By the time they reached Sara's dorm room, the connection between them had been broken. Physically, he had removed his hand from hers the moment they stepped foot on the campus and they could both taste the tension in the air. "Thanks for taking me out," Her voice cracked slightly as she turned her key in the lock. Grissom stood behind her, keeping his eyes away from her figure, fearful that if he didn't he would no doubt be sleeping in her bed tonight. He didn't want to ruin his reputation for being a randy old man that preys on his students but was more than willing to commit the act. When she finally had the door open, she stepped inside a fraction before turning back to him. "I'll see you tomorrow," the question in his voice didn't go unnoticed by her and for a second, he could've sworn she was fighting a smile. "Yeah, bye." His hands had find their way into his pockets, "Bye."

Grissom hurried back to the room he had been given for his stay, downing a full glass of brandy when he got there. He couldn't figure how he was so attracted to a student, there were more than enough women who had thrown themselves his way in the past. Even now, the odd suspect would flaunt from across the table. None of those women kept the same interest in him when they realised just what he did as a career, but Sara clearly wasn't phased by it; she was taking a class on it after all. That would explain part of the more than healthy obsession he was forming with her. Catherine was smart and very into her job, but she hadn't shown any interest in him other than professionalism. And what was that at the lake? If that jogger hadn't turned up that second, what would've happened then? There was no doubt in his mind, he would be more than happy to whisk her back to any place with a bed and thoroughly make love to her and judging by the look in her eyes, she wouldn't have minded one bit. Keeping the glass bottle out on the side, he went to grab a quick shower and some shut-eye.

Sara tossed against the mattress again, unable to keep him off her mind. Neither of them could hide the attraction between them any more. The naked desire in his eyes by the lake was proof to that. If that damned jogger hadn't been there, there was no doubt in her mind she would've happily been whisked off to any place with a bed and thoroughly made love to him. Just thinking about those eyes sent chills down her spine. The bottomless blue of his eyes was enough to make her knees weak. The sudden ringing of Sara's cell startled her out of her daydreams. Rubbing her eyes, she reached out to pull it from the bedside table. "Hello?" The end of the line was quiet so long, she almost put the phone down. "Hey, It's Grissom." As soon as she heard his voice, she was sat bolt upright in bed, clutching the phone with both hands. "Hi!" the enthusiasm in her voice was enough to make her kick herself. "Hi, did I wake you?" she could hear the smile in his voice, "No, I was just... Um," a rustling from the other end of the line caught Sara's attention, "What are you doing?" As soon as she spoke again, the noise stopped, "Nothing." Her eyebrows drew together in confusion, "Okay, did you want something?" the rustling started again, "Yeah, I was just wondering if you... Are you tired?" The nervousness in his voice was clear, "No." The line went quiet again, "I know we've already been out tonight and it's late... D-do you want to come out with me?" Sara's gap-toothed smile broke across her face as she answered, "I'd love to."

TBC...

Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Grissom, already dressed, made his way back over to Sara's dorm room. His hands were buried deep in his pockets as he hurried over the red paved ground. He knew exactly where he was going, but he couldn't help the millions of reasons why he should turn back now. Those reasons disappeared one by one with every step he took until he was stood outside her door. His right hand wound up straight back in his pocket after he had knocked. The door swung open barely ten seconds later and Grissom had to act fast before his jaw hit the floor. Although it wasn't the most fancy thing, he hadn't seen her in much other than her everyday clothes. Her hair was pinned back with a few loose curls around her face. Thick, black lashes clearly tinted with mascara framed her gorgeous, brown eyes even more and her lips were painted with a soft pink. With her hair up, her delicate neck was fully exposed to his gaze and the pull he felt toward it was fast becoming uncomfortable. Glancing down, his eyes came across the tight brown top she had on and faded blue jeans that clung fervently to her skin; he had to bite back the moan rising in his throat. The smile she was wearing nearly knocked him breathless and for a second, he actually felt he were stunned by her beauty.

"Hi," she breathed through her grin, "Hello," his voice came out as more of a growl and he had to clear his throat before continuing.

He watched through hazy eyes as she locked her room and they walked side by side to the car park. Catching the appreciative smile she had once they reached his vehicle, he pulled open the passenger door for her to climb in. When they were both strapped in, he began to drive. "So you're not going to tell me where we're going? I'm starting to feel a little under dressed," he threw a smirk her way, "Trust me if you were, no one would notice."

Grissom cut the engine and pulled the door open for Sara again, taking her hand and leading her up the path they had stopped at. The unruly grass, that had clearly not been cut for months was glittered with violets and various other flowers. The birch tree beside the car was hiding the best of the view so, taking her hand, Grissom gingerly tugged Sara toward the path beneath it. Her intake of breath as they reached the other side was quite audible, bringing Grissom's smile full to his face. Turning toward her, he watched as her eyes flickered around the wild flower meadow, taking in the pure beauty of it. When she recovered and looked over at him, there was a blush in her cheeks, "Nobody's ever brought me to a place like this before, it's beautiful." He nodded his agreement and led her to a spot in the grass that wasn't masked with flowers. They sat on the blanket he had laid down earlier and looked out over the top of the hill. She allowed him to snake his arm around her shoulders and her head fell onto his broad shoulder. "Do you come here often?" her melodic voice weaved through the midnight air, "I used to visit this place when I was younger. Helps me to think, I guess I wanted to share it with you," she lifted her head and smiled up at him. His arm left her shoulder whilst his hands worked their way behind her head, untying the band there. Their eyes never broke apart as her hair fell around her face, even when he reached for one of the many roses around them. Tugging off the stem, he tucked some of her hair behind her ear and slid the head of the flower between the curls there. Her stare softened as she blushed again. His hands stroked back over her cheeks, cradling her jaw gently and eyeing the pale lips resting near it. Her eyes darted from his back to his eyes again and again, her blinks becoming less frequent. "Can I kiss you?" he asked, slightly doubtful until she nodded her head slowly.

The moment their lips touched, both were handed over to the clutches of pure bliss. Never in his life had he experienced such a sweet kiss, not lingering, not chaste, but that somewhere in between that belonged in heaven. When they pulled apart to catch their breath, she met him again and let her hands tangle into his curls. The moan that echoed through his mouth fuelled the fire that had started since she opened her door and he pushed her back against the blanket carefully.

Pinned under his muscled chest, she let her hands leave his scalp and travel over his back. He ran his tongue slowly along her bottom lip, before toying it with her own, exploring her mouth further. This time when they broke apart, he kissed up one side of her jaw, then over the eyelid that had closed there, down the soft skin of her nose and onto her other eye before kissing back down the neglected side of her jaw. She let out a soft breath, leaving her eyes to flutter open and find his watching her.

She was clearly unaware of the path her hands had taken, he thought as they moved lower down his back. Unsure of whether he wanted to make love with her here, he reached behind him and entwined their fingers, before stroking her cheek with their hands. She watched as he lay on his side beside her, disconnecting his left hand and letting it trace from her shoulder down to her elbow and over her ribs before resting on the hip below. The wave of tiredness washed over them both full and thick and before they knew it, their bodies had passed into a state of sleep.

TBC...

Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :)

This will be a short chapter guys, sorry!

Sara woke with a start, stretching her arms across the mattress beneath her. When she realised that the mattress was in fact a rather thin blanket and the bedside table next to her was a muscled being, she sat up so quickly that the head rush enveloping her was blinding. "You okay?" came the hoarse voice of Grissom, sending a deluge of memories through her sleepy brain. His left hand was stroking the skin of her arm that was raised with goosebumps. She smiled down at him nodding her head, "I'm a little more than okay." He pulled her down to him and kissed her bare shoulder. "Shouldn't we get back?" she asked half-heartedly, too enthralled by the path his kiss was taking. His mumble of agreement sent vibrations against her skin, making her shiver with pleasure. Pulling away, he straightened her top back in place and helped her to her feet, whilst she collected the blanket beneath them. With the rising sun peeking up at them from a distance, they left the meadow and headed back to his car.

Letting the steaming water cascade down over her, Sara welcomed the dreamy memories all come back to her; revelling in the way his stubble felt against her skin and when his lips moved against hers as if they were made for that sole purpose. Little was she aware that the said man was thinking the same thing.

Securing the towel across his waist, Grissom thought back to the previous night. The way Sara fit perfectly beneath his chest, the way her skin felt against his lips, his fingertips. The breathy way his name came off her tongue, sending possessive jolts down his spine. The sudden urge to have his way with her right then never felt as strong as when her hands caressed his back, moving lower no doubt to clutch him to her further. Opting to lie on his side, not just to hide his growing arousal, but to ease his weight off her, he entwined their fingers and couldn't keep himself from stroking over the more than soft skin on her face. She was fast becoming very dangerous to him, he couldn't keep his hands far from her and even when she wasn't near him, she was in each and every of his thoughts.

Shrugging into a vest top and some old jeans, Sara made herself a fresh cup of coffee. Her mind was wrestling with the idea of whether or not to ring him. Eventually settling on giving him some time to himself after all they had just spent pretty much the whole of yesterday, last night and this morning together, she flicked through the many channels on her TV. After seeing nothing that grabbed her attention, she headed back to her room and started working through the new book she'd picked up recently.

Scanning the room for any sign of her, Grissom began setting up his equipment. His heart stuttered slightly when she appeared in the doorway and walked straight over to him, that bright smile that he loved across her face. He stepped down and pulled her tight against him, inhaling the lavender scent of her hair. "Hey," she whispered in his ear, "Hi, miss me?" he could hear the smile in her voice, "More than you would believe," he admitted and kissed her cheek. The door swung open at that moment and they both jumped apart, turning to see the blonde who had all but harassed Grissom last lesson. Sara smirked mischievously, leaning back into his arms and turning so he was facing away from her before nipping down his neck. The shock and envy shone through the blonde's eyes and Sara laughed against Grissom's skin before taking her usual seat. Still froze in his place, Grissom desperately tried to get rid of the growing arousal in his pants and stepped back up behind the podium, awaiting the arrival of his other students.

TBC....

Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :)

The rest of the hour passed as slow as ever, Grissom desperately trying to recall his speech every time he caught Sara moving. When she stretched her arms back over her head, not only did she attract the unwanted attention of the whole male population in the class, but she had Grissom's senses reeling as her top struggled to contain her breasts. Knowing just the kind of effect she was having on him, Sara decided to notch up the rules a little. Using the loss of an A/C in the classroom as her excuse, she hooked her finger inside the v-neck of her top and pulled it down just enough to give Grissom a more than adequate view of the flesh it was unsuccessfully hiding. When he glanced down at her again, instead of looking away and continuing, his eyes focused point blank on her cleavage. Clearing his throat and shuffling nervously on his feet, he somehow found the strength to draw his eyes away and carry on his with his speech. The brief smile that flashed across Sara's face was hidden behind her hand as she began scribbling away, completely unaware of the wandering eyes around her. A surge of possessiveness washed over Grissom, thick and strong and had him biting his tongue to stop the stream of profanities from escaping.

Letting go of Sara's arm; after he had practically dragged her from his class, he ran his hands through his hair and watched through narrowed eyes as she bit her lip in order to keep from laughing. "What are you trying to do to me?" his voice was low and strained, bringing a sudden giggle from Sara. "What? I was hot," her voice was equally low but he didn't fail to recognise the seductiveness in her tone. "Sara, I might not be the early bird, but we both know you were a little more than hot." Sara stepped closer to him, her eyes burning through his, "I'm sorry, Dr Grissom." The tightness working its way up his throat was fast becoming painful and he had to swallow hard to keep himself from almost choking on his desire. Something suddenly snapped Sara (sorry for the alliteration :S) from her hazy state and, following her line of sight, he spotted the Dean stood with the Pamela Anderson clone , eyeing them carefully from the end of the hall.

A/N: Sorry I wanted to post this and I had to keep it on a cliffhanger! Also its even shorter than the last, sorry. Review please :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :)

For a whole minute, neither Grissom not Sara moved, seemingly frozen to the floor. Sara's face was flaming red and she was biting her lip, the embarrassment there displayed very publicly. Grissom was searching frantically for a chance to explain himself, but his usual intellectual mind seemed unable to form a coherent sentence. The Dean turned his head toward the blonde next to him as she leaned forward to speak again. Judging from the inches of space between them, neither wanted anyone to share in their conversation and Grissom dropped his eyes to the floor, overwhelmed by a mixture of anger and sadness.

As much as he wanted to keep his job, there was no doubt in his mind that leaving Sara would turn his seemingly perfect world upside down. But come face to face with the decision between staying in Boston for his career or being in Boston to bask in Sara's presence he wasn't quite sure which way he would go. His heart told him that Sara could possibly be the best thing to happen to him whilst his head argued that she was too young, that she had her life ahead of her and many doors were still open for her. If he tied her down, she wouldn't be able to make her own decisions, he was sure that if they spent an immeasurable amount of time together, his whole being would crave her attention and every ounce of it.

The logic behind his decision was clouded by the darkness of both paths, but right now he had to deal with the present situation. Too consumed by his thoughts, he missed the departure of both residents of the corridor, leaving only him, Sara and the almost painful silence drowning the air. Feeling her eyes on him, he turned to her and saw the amount of defeat she felt. Her bottom lip trembled ever so slightly, but the rest of her face was vacant of any emotion as she spoke, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Still unable to move, Grissom watched as she too disappeared around the corner of the corridor, her shoulders were slumped and her hands swiped at her eyes.

Sara hardly recognised the expression that Grissom was wearing. She had seen him intoxicated, embarrassed, hell she'd even seen him first thing in the morning, but when she finally turned to him, her brain struggled to place the way his features were slightly twisted. Then it hit her. _He was ashamed. _Not only because they had been caught whilst she successfully seduced him, but because she was his student. Deciding to escape before she cold break down in front of him, she retracted her arm from his shoulder and all but ran back to her dorm. She half expected to hear him call after her or even try and follow her, but hearing no sign of movement, she let the tears flow.

Now all that was left to do was remove herself from the university before the rumours began spreading, causing further embarrassment for them both. Noting her room was closer to her current location than the Dean's office, she headed in its general direction and began to pull herself together.

TBC...

Review Please :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am planning on changing the outcome of this story so that Grissom doesn't leave Sara in Boston when he goes back to Vegas, but their relationship will be more than friendship and maybe she may go with him. If you don't understand what I mean:

Sara won't be called into Vegas years later with Grissom denying her a relationship with him. Note: This maybe the last chapter depending on how I feel after I have finished it.

In the dream, Sara could see his retreating figure. When she took in her surroundings, she noticed they were back in the wild flower meadow. The blanket was wrapped around her from where she lay, indicating she was naked underneath. As she scrambled to her feet to catch up with him, he disappeared and the floor beneath her turned to black until she was completely void of her senses.

The pillow her face was buried in muffled her scream and sweat was dripping from her temples as well as rolling down her spine. The repetitive sound of her phone vibrating calmed her somewhat as she leaned over and answered it without checking the ID. "Hello?" she managed to croak out. "Sidle it's the Dean, If you could see my in my office ASAP, I would appreciate it," his voice was cold, but lacked the bitterness she was so sure it would contain. As the line went dead, she stretched her aching limbs and headed for the bathroom. Once glance in the mirror told her that she needed to do some serious preening; her hair was hopelessly tangled and her eyes puffy and red.

After the steaming shower, the knots in the back of her neck were calmer and her eyes a light shade of pink. Stuffing her phone in the back pocket of her jeans, she failed to see the number of missed calls brightly displayed on its screen

Grissom dialed Sara's number for the sixth time in the past five minutes. When he was met with the beep again, he almost threw his phone in frustration. When he passed the Dean's office, he caught sight of Sara sat with her back to the door and from the way her shoulders were still slumped, he could tell she was easily losing the discussion. He watched as she stood up slowly, nodding her head toward the window she was facing and turned to leave. She didn't lift her head until after she had closed the door behind her.

Taking a deep breath, Sara raised her head, meeting with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Even though she knew he didn't want to be seen with her, just seeing his face was enough to lift the load she had been carrying on her shoulders. When he stepped toward her, she closed her eyes too fearful of facing his rejection once again. They fluttered open again when his hand cradled her face the same way he had the first time they kissed. His expression was soft and love seemed to seep from every inch of his body.

"Sara, please forgive me. I'm sorry if you thought I didn't want you anymore. But there is no other place in this world that I would rather be than with you. Money, my career, my reputation... None of those things matter if I can be with you. If you're willing to give me another chance, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Without hesitating at all, Sara pulled Grissom toward her. The moment their lips met, all time and situation and place faded away. Because the moment you realise just how much you love someone is the first real step of your life.

The End?

Review Please :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :) I didn't really know where to pick up from there so I am moving the time schedule a little ahead, say maybe three years?

:Grissom and Sara are married with one daughter.

:They live in Vegas and work the night shift with the rest of the characters.

:Grissom is night shift supervisor as usual.

Cutting the engine of her Denali, Sara walked inside the LVPD. Greg, the young DNA lab tech who had developed quite an infatuation with her since she'd joined, despite the fact she was married to their boss, smiled up at her through the glass window he was sat behind. Sara returned his beam and started for Grissom's office; as suspected, he was indeed buried up to his elbows in paperwork.

Grissom smiled down at his papers, very much aware of her presence. "You're early," he stated, removing his glasses and finally looking up to see her walking round his desk. She leaned down to kiss him tenderly as he pulled her to stand between his legs. "Is that a good thing?" she asked as he kissed his way up her jaw, receiving only a mumbled answer against her skin. "What was that?" she asked half-heartedly, too consumed by his gentle kisses. "I said good is an understatement, my dear," he told her, taking her hand and leading her to the layout room.

Catherine, Nick and Warrick looked up, acknowledging the couple before turning back to the time line. "Hey Griss, our body was swarming with blowflies, think you could determine a TOD for us?" Nick's voice was hopeful; whenever Sara was with Grissom, he was always in a good mood. "Sure Nick, let me just fill Sara in and I'll be right there," Nick nodded, standing beside Sara.

"Wait, what about Kelly? She clearly knew that her husband was having an affair, that's motive." Sara suggested to the rest of the team as they tried to single out one of the many suspects. Grissom , who was studying a photo from the crime scene, suddenly looked up, meeting his wife's eyes, "She was there, it might not be enough to get a warrant, but that's definitely her behind the tape," Warrick snaked his hand out to take the photo from across the table and confirmed Grissom's statement. "Okay Nick, meet me at the morgue in five. Sara I'll see you later," he announced, wrapping his arms around her waist and meeting her mouth with a lingering kiss.

TBC...

Review Please :)

A/N: Oh by the way, I'm sorry this isn't very good and kind of rushed but I wanted to post it blah, blah, blah.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm not very good at writing cases, so I will leave them out the best I can. Thanks for the reviews! :)

P.S Edge15684, I hope you're happy with the way the story turned out ;).

Oh and I am dismissing the idea of them having a child... yet.

"Hey I heard you cracked that case on Kelly and Adam, congratulations," Nick told Sara, spotting her at the end of the corridor he was taking. She turned to him, her smile huge as she waited for him to reach her. "Yeah, well I have been known to get things done around here once in a while," she teased as they began walking to the layout room for their assignments, receiving a brief chuckle.

As Catherine continued to discuss Lindsey with the guys, Sara found her hand fly automatically to her flat stomach. Though she had distanced herself from children in the past, the thought of giving birth to a child that was a little bit of her and a little bit of Grissom made her heart fly. In the four years they had been together, not once had they had 'the talk'. Sure they had babysat numerous parents' children but when it came to having a child of their own, neither had considered the option. Just at that moment, Grissom appeared through the door and took the seat next to her, handing out slips that determined the teams' work for that night. The warmth she felt whenever he was near was something she hadn't ever experienced in any of her past relationships. Whether it was the simple gold band he had placed on her finger or the numerous ways he proved just how much he loved her she didn't know, but the thought of having his child brought even more happiness to her. He seemed to notice her generous gaze and looked in her direction, that boyish smile of his that melted her heart. When she leaned toward him, planning on planting a single kiss to his lips, he held her to him and she forgot about the place and the time and even the day, much like she did the day he promised to love her forever.

The rest of the day passed much too slow for both Sara and Grissom's liking; he had paired her with Catherine since their less than friendly acquaintance had finally developed into something that made each others' presence bearable, whilst he had a second attempt at ridding himself of the pile of papers waiting on his desk. Now and then, he became more than tempted to just give up, go home and wait for Sara's return. But weighing the pros and cons; mainly the cons, he finally decided that getting through the papers now would have its benefits.

When Sara arrived back at the lab, thoroughly exhausted and smelling of the garbage dump she had been working in, he had just finished the last of the sheets. Instead of coming to his office, she had paged him to let him know she was waiting in his car. And indeed, there she was slumped in the passenger seat with her eyes shut. Though her face was relaxed and her breathing was even and steady, he knew she was very awake. She mumbled something incoherent as he started the engine, but he didn't bother to ask her what it was, knowing just how much she hated repeating herself and the fact she was tired as it is it, it wouldn't be the wisest decision. By the time they reached the townhouse, she was settled against the window and passed out. Grissom cut the engine and carried Sara inside, changed her into a tank top and some of her favourite sweat pants before placing her on the bed and leaving her to sleep.

Sara roused from sleep, overwhelmed by the delicious aroma assaulting her nostrils. Padding barefoot to the kitchen, she saw Grissom by the stove, cooking something that surely belonged in the heights of heaven. Clearly unaware of her presence, he continued with his job, humming to himself as the radio changed its song. She walked straight up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, inhaling his deep manly scent. He turned in her arms, pressing kisses into her hair, "Hey, sleep well?" she simply nodded, her head turned sideways against his chest.

Sara's earlier thoughts all came running back to her and, deciding no better time than the present, she took his hand and led him to the sofa sat across the room. His raised eyebrow had her fumbling for a way to phrase her jumbled thoughts, "Um... I know this is gonna sound sudden and unexpected... Ya know because we haven't really talked about it... Um... Gil, I want... I wanna have a baby."

TBC...

Reviews Please :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: My retake on the last chapter, I was really disappointed with it so here goes, also I have never took a pregnancy test so I don't know how long it takes.

Thanks for the reviews! :)

Grissom simply stared at Sara, a million thoughts running through his mind. There was one thought that had his attention more than any of the others; A baby! For a whole year, Grissom had contemplated asking Sara if she wanted to start a family of their own. For their last anniversary, he had booked them a top notch suite, at the Bellagio, planning on asking her then, complete with champagne and chocolate and flowers. Fearing she would think him unoriginal and terribly cliché, he had cooked her favourite dish of grilled cheese and plated it up to eat at their hotel room. Much to his luck, she thoroughly enjoyed it and spent the rest of the night showing him just how much. By the morning he had completely forgotten about, the present moment only just jogging his mind.

"You want a baby?" he asked, his voice shaking a little bit with the force of the emotions he was feeling. She shook her head, stroking his bearded cheek, "I want _your _baby." He smiled and pressed his lips to hers in a tender sweet kiss. When she let her hands travel over his broad chest, he thrust his tongue into her mouth and they began moving toward their bedroom.

The way Sara's face practically emanated happiness didn't go unnoticed by any of the night shift. Rumours were spread and bets were made, but none of them hit the nail on the head quite like Catherine's. The first time she caught a glimpse of her co-worker, her mind clicked straight away and she all but blurted it out to the guys. Though they shrugged off the comment at first, when they saw the leggy brunette pass by the layout room they were situated in, their arguments were lost and Catherine was twenty bucks up.

Grissom and Sara sat hand in hand on the edge of their bed, counting the longest five minutes of their lives. Checking his watch for the last time, he nodded and they got up to check the stick that was laid out near the bathroom sink. Sara picked it up with shaking hands and, taking a deep breath stared down at the object that would determine their future. Tears threatened to fall as she read the digital letters glaring up at her. Grissom, who was stood behind her, turned her in his arms and looked down at her hopefully.

She smiled up at him through watery eyes and handed him the pregnancy stick, "We're pregnant," she choked out, wrapping her arms tight around his neck as he buried his face in her soft hair. When she released herself from him, she entwined their fingers together and kissed all over his face, "A baby, Gil. We're having a baby!"

When they had managed to move again, Grissom picked up his phone and dialed the only number he could remember. When the ringing stopped and her familiar voice floated down the line, he had to hold back the fresh tears forming in his eyes. "Hi mother, I've got some news. Sara's pregnant."

TBC...

Review Please :)


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter!

I have desperately been trying to write another chapter, but no ideas have came to mind so sorry for the delay.

Also message me if you have ideas about the next chapter, if you want something to happen etc..

Thankyou :)


	14. Chapter 14

By the fourth month, Sara had begun to show. The slight swell in her stomach attracting more attention from her fellow co-workers than the current pile of dead bodies littered along the streets of Las Vegas. Though she didn't mind it one bit, there were times when she simply just wanted to get home and put her feet up. The constant array of questions directed at her were starting to become entirely too much and one time when she caught sight of Catherine heading her way, she practically ran from the lab.

The other negative was being unable to go out in the field, she had discussed it with Grissom in the early stages of her pregnancy and he had been dominant on her not leaving the lab as soon as she started to show. Although she had agreed with him back then, doubt started to wriggle back into her brain and she found herself fighting him over it. Nick, ever the gentleman, offered to trade with her, but failed miserably. After that she was on the warpath for several days, even Greg avoided her.

The bright side was the fact that people knew for sure she was pregnant. She was able to feel the baby that was growing inside of her, making it all the more real. Whenever she felt particularly down with the way the day was going, she could easily count on the bundle of joy that was resting within her to cheer her up. There was also the fact that Gil had insisted on treating her like a goddess and serving to her every will. If she wanted mint tea, she would get mint tea. If she wanted to stay at home and lay in bed all day, she would most definitely be doing just that. And although he was reluctant to this certain one, she could play her old album of Shanai Twain on repeat throughout the townhouse.

Yes being pregnant definitely had it's unusual benefits.

A/N: I know it's short, but I am going to upload Gil's perspective in the next two hours :)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks to edge15684 for the idea! :)

By the fourth month, Sara started to show. She was constantly lavished with attention, even the new additions to the lab were pitching in with questions and 'congratulations'. Though Sara liked the attention, whenever her hormones kicked in she was most certainly not up for being polite when asked.

It was times like this, he would catch her gently stroking over the slightly protruding bump in her stomach. Even when she wasn't being bombarded by her co-workers gushes, the hand would flutter over the skin protecting their child.

They had discussed the terms on which she wouldn't leave the lab after the first few months. She had agreed at first, but when a particular case came up, she became entirely too involved with the victim. He had caught her on her way out to the field, all but yanking her back inside and making a very public declaration that she wasn't to leave. Nick, ever the gentleman, offered to trade with her but failed miserably. After that she had been on the warpath for days, he even noticed Greg avoiding her.

Wanting only the best for Sara, he insisted on serving to her every will. Though, somewhat strange demands, he learned not to argue with a quite hormonal, pregnant woman. If she asked for mint tea, she would get mint tea. If she wanted to stay at home and lay in bed all day, she would most certainly do just that. Although he was reluctant at first, if she wanted to play her old Shania Twain album on repeat, it would be played on repeat throughout the townhouse.

Yes, being married to a pregnant woman had it's unusual benefits.

A/N: I haven't had any experience with pregnancy, so I won't be doing all the months leading up to it. Neither will I be doing the actual birth as it would be awfully cliché, so sorry for any disappointment there.

Review Please :)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they keep me going. Also, sorry for the delay!

Oh and by the way, the baby is about one, so just to clear that up.

The team sat hyped on coffee in the break room. Pulling a double had never been easy, but with the news Catherine had delivered, they were racing through their assignments. When Warrick's head turned in the general direction of the hallway, Nick, Catherine, Greg and Brass bolted out of their seats to the doorway. The sight waiting for them had smiles plastered wide across their faces.

Isabelle Cherie Grissom lay in her mother's arms, sleeping peacefully. Catherine strode ahead of the guys toward the new parents and craned her neck to the tiny being in Sara's arms. "She's gorgeous, looks just like her Mom," she cooed, stroking the slight bit of curly hair covering her head. Greg, Warrick, Nick and Brass were stood behind the curvy blonde, their expressions all morphed into a lazy smile.

Grissom stroked his daughter's face gently, smiling down at her as she stirred. Her nose scrunched up the tiniest bit and very slowly, the soft skin of her eyelids exposed the bluest pair of eyes that could've only come from her father. She blinked up at each of the new faces surrounding her, a thoughtful expression on her face. Sara hooked her arms underneath the toddler's bottom and hoisted her onto her hip, kissing her forehead.

"Come on Sar, don't hog our Bella," Nick joked, eyes trained on the angelic child cradled against Sara's side. When the girl looked in his direction, she giggled a high soprano noise and stretched her arms out to the brown-haired Texan. He took the beaming baby appreciatively, bouncing her in his arms as she laughed away.

Grissom rested his hand on Sara's waist as they watched their daughter be passed around the team, receiving warm hugs and affection.

TBC?

Review Please :)


End file.
